What Happened to the Highlander
by Cephelo
Summary: What Happened to Morgan Leah after he returned to the dwarves following his departure from Padishar Creel in The Scions of Shannara? This is my version of events.


What Happened to Morgan Leah after he returned to the dwarves following his departure from Padishar Creel in The Scions of Shannara? This is my version of events.

Morgan Leah lay in the warm comfort of Granny Elise's home, soft smells of breakfast wafted over him as he came to. His nose twitched excitedly at the smell of venison sausage and chicken eggs frying in a pan next to the warm hearth. He sat up and splashed cold water on his face from the bowl that had been left by his mat. He brushed the red strands of hair from his face, pulled on his leather boots, and rose, stretching. He then made his way to the kitchen where Granny Elise, the dwarf, was busy shuffling around, setting three places at a small table and trying to watch the food at the same time. Morgan leaned on the doorframe, waiting for a pause in her bustle. When it came he sweeped her into his arms and gave her a peck on the cheek, and she returned it.

"Good morning Morgan!" Sleep well?"she asked in a warm voice.

"As well as I can, knowing what the next day will bring. More plots and failures for the overthrow of the Federation, news of the death of dwarf men and women..." he trailed off, a forlorn look entered his eyes but he pushed it of like a mere spec of dust. Morgan Leah had been living in Granny Elise's home for the past two months. After he left Padishar Creel and his men in the Dragon's Teeth he had returned to take Steff's place in the dwarf Resistance. It had been mostly disappointing. Every plan they had devised had been foiled by the Federation. Or if the Dwarves and Morgan were lucky they saw their own flaws before the plan was set in motion. The latest excursion had cost several dwarves their lives, after which many others had lost heart. And now, as Morgan slumped into one of the handmade chairs surrounding a small table he couldn't help but wonder if any of this was worth it. He nearly slapped himself for the thought. Giving up would mean the Dwarves being enslaved for the rest of eternity, or until the Federation killed them off. He couldn't allow that, he'd made a promise to Steff and he fully intended to keep it.

Morgan gave a furious sigh of anxiety and put his head in his hands. He knew what he had to do. Same as every day. He rose, went to his temporary room and slid several sheets of parchment and a pen from under his straw mat. He went back to the table and spread his papers across its surface. These were diagrams of attack, new weapons, and a number of other things to be used by the Resistance. Some had been tried and failed, others had yet to be tested, something no one was willing to do.

As Granny Elise continued her work, a small pigeon flew in an open window, a bit of parchment attached to its leg. Granny Elise seized the parchment in a worried manner, read it's contents and turned to Morgan, her face pale. She held out the crinkled parchment to him with a shaking hand.

We are being overrun!

Get over to the Caverns ASAP!

Morgan read the hasty writing in silence. He looked at Granny Elise's worried face and gave her a solemn nod in answer to her unasked question. "Are you going?" Morgan went back to his room and gathered his bow and arrows, daggers, the remains of the Sword of Leah, and a spare sword given to him by the Resistance. Giving Granny Elise a last hug he slipped out the back door and into the back alleys of Cullhaven.

He Kept low and out of sight until he reached the forests that bordered Cullhaven, then he broke into a sprint towards the Wolfsktaag where a network of tunnels made up the Caverns where most of the Dwarf Resistance stayed. He could see smoke rising from the entrance to the Caverns. At his speed Morgan soon reached the smoking entrance, he brought the collar of his tunic up to cover his mouth and nose and entered the Caverns.

A/N Sorry! I didn't expect anyone to read my story, much less like it, so that's why I didn't update... now I shall!


End file.
